


Лепестки на ветру

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [22]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Aarin Gend, Female Fenthick Moss, Genderswap, Male Aribeth de Tylmarande, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Она стоит того, чтобы весь этот город был разрушен до основания, залит кровью, сожжён.
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande/Fenthick Moss
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Лепестки на ветру

Снег тёплый.

Мягкий, как пуховое одеяло, которым когда-то укрывала Аонгуса мать.  
Тогда, когда он стоял посреди сожжённого Тандертри, падающий на его плечи пепел тоже напоминал снег — неправильный, тёплый, серый.  
Но тот снег унёс всё, что было ему дорого. А этот — вернёт.  
Аонгус словно бы стоит возле окна, отделённый лишь тонким, покрытым морозными узорами, стеклом от своей семьи: вот мама, собирающая на стол, выставляющая любимые свои расписные чашки, вот отец, сдержанно улыбающийся ей.  
И Аонгусу достаточно лишь открыть дверь и войти, окунуться в пахнущий пчелиным воском, грушевым пирогом, теплом очага уют...  
Он уже готов. Он сделал, что мог.  
Аонгус смеживает веки, засыпанный снегом почти полностью, убаюканный жуткой ледяной метелью, в вое которой ему чудятся голоса родных.  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд готов уйти к ним.

Его будит стройный гул, полный гармонии, его будит свет, чистый и белый, льющийся в узкое высокое окно.  
Молитва звучит строго и слаженно и Аонгус понимает, что жив.  
Понимает, что однорукий старик в закрывающей глаз повязке ему не привиделся.  
_— Ну же, сынок, обопрись. Вот так.  
Звучный мужской голос настойчиво зовёт засыпающего Аонгуса, сильные руки обметают снег с его лица, тормошат, достают из-под тяжелого как могильная плита — ему и суждено было ею стать — сугроба.  
Аонгус не сопротивляется — просто нет сил.  
И тогда странный воин взваливает его на плечо — мерещится Аонгусу или нет, что у незнакомца лишь одна рука? — и несёт куда-то. Юноша закрывает глаза в попытке снова увидеть семью, но голоса матери и отца всё дальше. Они смеются и обсуждают что-то без него.  
Он протягивает руки, зовёт их, но не докричаться, не обнять..._

— Тир, — говорит ему настоятель монастыря Ильматера, когда Аонгус расспрашивает о старике, который — Аонгус не уверен, но всё-таки произносит это — слеп на один глаз и однорук, который принёс его сюда. — Ты описываешь его. Возможно, его воля и в самом деле вела тебя. Мы обнаружили тебя, когда душа твоя почти отделилась от тела.  
Настоятель рассказывает, как его держали в ваннах с ледяной водой, постепенно повышая температуру, как молились Ильматеру, как верили в то, что боги не оставят странного путника в окровавленной одежде своим вниманием — и вот же, он в самом деле жив.  
Настоятель ведёт его в храм, показывает Аонгусу изваяния Ильматера, Торма.  
И Тира.  
Который слеп и однорук, который звал Аонгуса из снежной утробы, который нёс его, нёс без устали — сам Аонгус ни за что не смог бы одолеть этот путь до ворот монастыря.  
— Воля Тира, — говорит настоятель, смиренно склоняя голову.  
«Воля Тира», — думает Аонгус де Тильмаранд и не понимает, на что он Тиру.

Его благодарность велика.  
Он ещё так юн — возможно, и в самом деле пора оставить путь мести, возможно, Тир сумел спасти не только его оледеневшее тело. Как знать, может и душа его ещё способна оттаять, послужить добру?  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд служит. Он хочет искупить свои чёрные дни, залитые кровью.  
— Покайся, — говорит он однажды купцу-контрабандисту.  
Он должен покарать его по всей строгости закона, но старый напуганный Галвин трясётся у его ног, беспокоится о семье, твердит, что всё было ради них, ради них.  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд решает здесь и сейчас.  
Решает, наверное, неправильно с точки зрения закона.  
Но правильно с точки зрения сострадания.  
— Уходи из города сейчас же. Обещаю, мы защитим твою семью.  
Утром, взывая к Тиру, он видит, как в ладонях расцветает шар света — знак, что он всё сделал правильно.

Аонгус де Тильмаранд служит.  
У лорда Нашера нет сердца вернее, клинка острее, души преданнее.  
Так говорит весь Невервинтер, пленённый красивым серьёзным паладином с волосами цвета мёда и огня.

Он впервые видит Фианну Мосс не в храме, а вполне буднично — на улице, с перекинутой через руку корзинкой с цыплятами, со скромно убранными в тяжёлые русые косы длинными волосами и противоречащим всей благообразности облика смеющимся лицом.  
Её губы нежны, а зубы белы, и Аонгус видит крохотную родинку в ямке между ключицами, видит прищуренные от смеха карие глаза и, очарованный её прелестью, хочет смотреть и дальше.  
Он не знает её имени, знает лишь, что что-то вдруг изменилось необратимо.

Наверное, на то тоже была воля Тира — поставить на пути Аонгуса де Тильмаранд Фианну Мосс, ревностную и благочестивую служительницу его.  
Сначала он касается её лишь взглядом, любуясь тем, как преображается её лицо во время молитвы — ей хочется поклоняться как чему-то прекрасному и недостижимому.  
Но она достижима.  
Это Аонгус понимает, когда она одаряет его радостной улыбкой и говорит вдруг:  
— А я видела вас однажды на улице.  
— И я, — бормочет Аонгус, счастливый сверх всякой меры и смущённый.  
Фианна смеётся — она юна, как и он, она открыта этому миру, солнцу, добру.

— Не могу поверить, — шепчет она, когда оба гуляют под сенью цветущих персиковых деревьев — рука Фианны крепко сжимает его ладонь. — Мне хочется говорить об этом всем — чтоб каждый знал, как счастлива я быть твоей.  
— Все знают и так, — говорит Аонгус, посмеиваясь её восторгу и втайне радуясь этому признанию: ведь и он едва сдерживается, чтобы не встать прямо посреди главной площади и не прокричать миру о своей любви к этой девушке.  
Фианна вырывает у него руку, убегает, подобрав подол строгого своего одеяния, подальше и кружится, кружится, раскинув руки, и лепестки персика осыпают её плечи и косы.  
— Я хочу сказать городу и миру... — начинает она, но Аонгус, закрывает ей рот поцелуем.  
Мать всегда говорила ему, что счастье любит тишину.

Деревья Невервинтера засыхают первыми — не успев дать плодов, почернев от дыма чумных костров.  
Аонгус и Фианна теперь видятся лишь мельком — и он, и она блюдут долг, несут свою службу.  
— Дестер Инделейн...  
Аонгусу кажется, что если Фианна ещё раз упомянет имя этого старика, он сделает что-то, паладину неподобающее — выругается, разобьёт стену, прибьёт этого хельмита своими руками.  
— Делает так много для города и крадёт тебя у меня, — с толикой ревности замечает он.  
— Наш долг поддерживать горожан, — говорит Фианна и прикрывает ладошкой рот, сдерживая зевок. — Дестер... ладно, я молчу, Аонгус, но это великий человек! Что стало бы с Невервинтером без него.  
— И без Нейла Коннелла.  
Фианна кивает.  
— Нейл такой умница! Ему осталось достать лишь один компонент и тогда...  
— Мы сразу сыграем свадьбу. Объявим прямо на площади после всеобщего исцеления.  
Медовые глаза Фианны загораются.  
— Городу и миру?  
— Городу и миру, — соглашается Аонгус с улыбкой.

— Аонгус, сын мой, ты же понимаешь, ты же видел сам...  
Рука лорда Нашера, тяжкая, как камень, ложится на его плечо.  
— Видел, — кивает Аонгус.  
Он не пьёт и не ест с того момента, как появившаяся в зале церемоний стража ввела туда Фианну — его Фианну, с волосами, цвета ромашкового чая, с голосом, слаще растворённого в этом чае мёда. С взглядом, полным осознания и вины.  
— Аонгус! — крикнула она, дёрнувшись в руках конвойных.  
Он отвернулся тогда.  
Просто взял и отвернулся от неё.

На площади и в самом деле объявили — вот только не о свадьбе, а о том, что через несколько дней здесь состоится казнь предателей — Дестера Инделейна и Фианны Мосс.  
У каждого из выживших после Воющей Смерти кто-то умер от неё. Аонгус де Тильмаранд стоит на балконе, сжимая меч, смотря на притихший в ожидании крови спящий город.  
В этот раз он всё сделал по закону — разве не видел он сам, как Фианна кинулась в портал за уносящим лекарство Дестером, как кричала потом, что он невиновен — не потому ли, что обманула всех, включая и его, Аонгуса, не потому ли, что была заодно с врагами? На суде он свидетельствовал против: пусть никто не усомнится в том, что для паладина Тира долг превыше любви.  
У каждого из жителей Невервинтера кого-то унесла Воющая Смерть.  
У Аонгуса де Тильмаранд она унесла веру в то, что казалось незыблемым.  
В Фианну, его Фианну.  
_«Городу и миру»._  
Он не пожелал видеть её, не пожелал слушать её лживых оправданий.

Город смотрит — а кажется, что смотрит и весь мир.  
И Аонгус де Тильмаранд смотрит на ту, кого когда-то считал своим миром. Как она могла предать — его, Тира, город? Как она могла стать пособницей предателя?  
Фианна Мосс стоит спокойно с петлёй на шее — так, будто бы присутствует на собственной свадьбе, а не казни.  
Фианна Мосс, его светлая нежная возлюбленная с молочно-белым телом, со скромно убранными золотыми косами, с милосердным сердцем оказалась пособницей зла. Его Фианна, чьих пальцев Аонгус долгое время не смел коснуться иначе, чем взглядом — настолько неземной она казалась ему.  
Он так верил ей когда-то.  
Он украдкой решается взглянуть на неё, пока судья зачитывает приговор.  
В Дестера Инделейна бросали нечистоты и гнилые овощи, ругали всякими словами.  
Но Фианна стоит посреди гробовой тишины.  
И смотрит прямо на него.  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд видит её лучистый невинный взгляд и отворачивается.  
Толпа шумно вздыхает, когда палач выбивает из-под её ног колоду.

Он, конечно, молится за неё, хотя она ни в коей мере этого недостойна.  
Он вспоминает против воли её смех и прикосновение пальцев, и запах её волос, и эту проклятую родинку между ключицами, которую так любил целовать.  
Её похоронили в гробнице Предателей.  
Его бывшую возлюбленную.  
Ту, о любви к которой он хотел объявить городу и миру.

— Аонгус, ну как ты?  
Арианна Генд мнётся, опускает взгляд, не зная, что сказать — а что тут скажешь?  
Он кивает ей.  
— Всё хорошо. Я исполнил свой долг.  
Арианна хрустит пальцами, поджимает полные губы.  
— Аонгус... Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы...  
Он снова кивает.  
— Я ценю. Я в порядке.

_— Я не виню тебя, родной. То воля богов. Я молюсь о тебе.  
Тонкие пальцы Фианны вычерчивают линии на его ладони: помнится, она рассказывала про какие-то холмы Селуны и Торма, линии ума и сердца, линию жизни.  
Она сидит рядом — настолько близко, что Аонгус чувствует тепло её тела, запах её волос, видит мельчайшие морщинки в уголках глаз.  
Он смотрит на свою руку, с которой исчезает, словно кто-то стёр её, самая длинная линия.  
Линия жизни.  
В тот миг Аонгус де Тильмаранд понимает, что так и есть.  
Фианна Мосс была его жизнью.  
Он сам стёр её, заставил исчезнуть.  
Он сам.  
И нет ему прощения._

Аонгус де Тильмаранд просыпается с криком.  
Он предал её.  
Предал.

— Стража говорит, ты кричал ночью.  
— Стража следит за мной? — ухмыляется Аонгус.  
— Нет, но... Аонгус, я понимаю...  
— Никто не понимает, — с горечью бросает он. — Никто.

Он и сам не понимает, как мог так поступить.  
Фианна приходит в его сны каждую ночь — никогда не обвиняя. Сидит рядом, берёт за руку, рассказывает что-то, смеётся.  
Она никогда его не обвиняет.  
Но он знает, что проклят.  
После Фианны ему всегда снится тот горный перевал и метель, и холодный колкий снег, засыпающий его в ледяной могиле, покрывающий саваном лицо. Аонгус де Тильмаранд кричит и силится выбраться.  
О нет, он не один.  
Однорукий воин с прикрытым окровавленной повязкой глазом пронзительно смотрит на него. Смотрит, как Аонгус выбивается из сил, погибает в неимоверно холодном снегу.  
Смотрит.  
А потом разворачивается и уходит прочь.

_— Я могу тебе помоччшшшь...  
Её шёпот баюкает как тихий рокот моря.  
— Как зовут тебя?  
Рептилия раскрывает рот, полный похожих на иглы зубов.  
— Мораг.  
— Ты богиня?  
— Я большшшше, чем богиня. Я верну тебе ту, которую отнял Невервинтер — в обмен на него._  
Аонгус впервые за многие недели засыпает спокойно.  
Его бог молчит. Арианна Генд, Нейл Коннелл и другие смотрят на него с жалостью, смешанной, возможно, с презрением — да, наверное, он жалок.  
Но он покажет им всем.  
Что ему до Невервинтера?  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд виноват.  
Но и они все виноваты не меньше.  
Теперь ему снится бесконечно длинная золотая лестница — где-то в конце её его ждёт Фианна.  
Теперь он знает, как искупить всё. Как вернуть её.

Он не чувствует ни холода, ни дождя, когда приносит клятву верности своему новому божеству — Мораг, повелительнице Древнейших.  
Она обещала ему Фианну. Его Фианну.  
А его Фианна стоит не только Невервинтера, но и всего Фаэруна.

Она стоит того, чтобы весь этот город был разрушен до основания, залит кровью, сожжён.  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд встанет на городской площади — и город и мир увидят, как велика его любовь.  
И пепел осыплет его плечи как снег, как лепестки огненных цветов, что расцветут по всему Невервинтеру.  
И тогда его Фианна вернётся к нему.  
Вернётся.

— Ты тварь. Ты недостоин её, слышишь?  
Герой Невервинтера кружит по залу, отбивая атаки Аонгуса де Тильмаранд, черного паладина Мораг.  
— Недостоин? Я делал всё это — как ты думаешь, почему?  
— Потому что ты мудак, — очень спокойно объясняет ему Нейл Коннелл. — Первостатейный, как сказал бы мой приятель Томи. Фианна... Боги, да ты недостоин пить воду, в которой она мыла ноги. Клялся — о, как ты клялся в любви, весь Невервинтер слышал! А как до дела...  
Нейл будто бы давится словами и свирепо прёт на Аонгуса.  
— Ты тварь. Ты же бросил её. Ты же... Да никто не верил, что она и в самом деле! А ты... И даже этого тебе было мало, ублюдок. Ты измарал саму память о ней. Сначала предал её, потом город. Всех нас поимел, да?  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд разжимает пальцы и его грозный, объятый пламенем, меч со звоном падает на пол.  
Он отчётливо понимает вдруг, что всё так и есть.  
Потому Тир и отвернулся от него.  
Потому что предав Фианну, он предал и своего бога.  
И уже никогда ему не взбежать по золотой лестнице, не нарисовать новую длинную линию жизни, не поцеловать ту родинку на шее Фианны.  
_Она_ была. _Они_ были.  
А теперь её нет. И его тоже.  
Нет паладина Тира Аонгуса де Тильмаранд, а есть предатель, утопивший город в крови — во имя чего?  
— Убей, — говорит он.  
Нейл Коннелл смотрит с ненавистью.  
— Убить тебя? Думаешь снова легко отделаться? Будь мужиком, де Тильмаранд. Хоть раз в жизни будь мужиком.  
Аонгус де Тильмаранд кивает.  
— Клянусь, что пойду в замок Невер.  
— Да уж сделай милость. Сдай своих подельников.  
Нейл раздувает ноздри, отпихивает к нему меч.  
— Пригодится. Не поручусь, что по пути к замку никто не захочет тебя убить. Я бы и сам с превеликим удовольствием — если б ты не был так жалок.  
Герой Невервинтера поворачивается к нему спиной.

Аонгус де Тильмаранд ждёт своей участи спокойно.  
Ему не снятся сны — ни Фианна с её звонким смехом, ни Тир с его осуждением.  
Ничего.  
Скоро ему предстоит встать на площади Невервинтера — и посмотреть в глаза городу и миру.  
И заявить о своей великой любви и великой вине.  
И надеяться, что однажды его Фианна и его бог простят ему.


End file.
